Three Crazies and a Pirate
by soongoingtodelete
Summary: Can the crew of the Black Pearl, especially Jack, survive the craziness of three girl's from the future. Will they welcome them or send them to walk the plank? Read this story and find out, and please review.
1. Suicide Alley

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. The only characters that are mine are those that are from my world. Which are my friends and me(we are real people^_^), and the pirate's I made up(if there are any). Also this is my first fan-fic. So I will try to do my best if I need to I will edit it. So on with the story and please R&R.  
  
DICTIONARY:  
  
Loopy-being hyper from lack of sleep. Usually happens around 3AM.  
  
SOLAR-Southern Organization for Live Action Re-enactment's  
  
Boffer- a 'weapon' covered in foam, so not to cause any real damage, during the game  
  
Familiar-an animal that, that person can communicate with.  
  
OOP- out of play, being oneself, not their character.  
  
It's a Saturday night around Loopy Time at a SOLAR event. Three girls are walking down Suicide Alley. The shortest is a redhead, dressed up in black silk pants with pockets at the waist and knee, and drawstrings at the top of the ankles. Also she wears a green tunic and her hiking boots. Her hair is up in a mid pony- tail. She carries in her hands her boffer sword.  
  
The tallest of the three, a blonde; wearing a green shirt, black wrap pants, and black combat boots. A black velvet purse is hanging off her shoulders. At her side is her boffer sword, and her long blonde hair is in a high ponytail.  
  
The last of the three girls is one with short, dark brown hair. She wears black pants, with pockets on the sides and a white shirt. She also has a blue velvet purse hanging off her shoulders. Draped over her shoulders is a dark green, short cloak. Her boffer is hanging at her side. On her feet are black combat boots. And to complete her outfit is her elf ears and on her shoulder is a Red Panda plushie, her familiar.  
  
All of the three look different, but one thing similar. They are all wearing white head-bands to show that they are OOP.  
  
"I think we made a wise decision being OOP walking down here", said the red- head, as she pointed to an undead killing an elf. "Yeah", replied the brunette as she rubbed her 'ears'. The three girls walked a bit more and started to talk about some movies they watched together, before leaving for this event. "The French guys are funny, they threw cows. . . MOOO!!!", screeched out the blonde, referring to Monty Python and the Holy Grail.  
  
The other two girls laughed. "One movie that will never get old is. . ." the brunette stops abruptly. As all three of them shout, "Pirate's of the Caribbean!" They walked around doing impressions of their favorite pirate, in all of ever! Captain Jack Sparrow. They all loved the way he was so smart and the way he acted. They even could picture him doing some freaky things. Like the brunette, could picture him leading a congo line. Heh.  
  
The girls ran around crazily and laughing aloud as at a handful of times the loopyness would take over, and they would almost fall.  
  
**Well, that is all for Chapter one. I am no where near done with this story^_^. So if you don't like it now give it some time, and please review. Much Love.** 


	2. Mysterious Woman With Water

After running amuck what seemed an hour(which was really only 7 minutes). The girls decided to head to their cabin.  
  
The red-head and brunette ran ahead of the blonde. Not realizing that the blonde had stopped they kept running. As soon as they realized she wasn't near, they paused, and ran backwards. To find the blonde listening to a Gypsy. When the other two approached, the Gypsy kept talking.  
  
"Umm. . .miss", said the red-head quietly. "I do not see any sign of you being OOP. If you are in character, you shouldn't be talking to us. That would be breaking a rule of the game."  
  
"I am not a player. So it is completely safe." Replied the woman smiling warmly.  
  
"So you must be from plot." Replied back the red-head, with confidence in her voice.  
  
"No", the Gypsy replied back. "Now would you please tell me your name's?"  
  
"Our names or our character's?" asked the Blonde.  
  
"Your real names, well, how about let's go with the name you usually are called."  
  
The blonde was the first to state her name, "Kisike".  
  
Then the brunette, "Kathi".  
  
Then the red-head, "Jessica".  
  
"Very lovely names you all have there, now come inside", said the Gypsy smiling.  
  
The three girl's, went into what seemed to be a normal cabin. And sat on the floor as the Gypsy was making something, in the back left corner of the room.  
  
"I have never seen this here before, what is your name?", asked Kathi.  
  
The woman came up to them all, and handed them all a bottle that had a type of liquid in it. She then sat right across from them.  
  
"As I have said, I am not a player, nor from plot. Let's say I am special and my name is Amaya, now drink up."  
  
They all looked at the bottles in their hands, then looked back up at Amaya. She smiled at them then assured them that it was just "Elven Wine"  
  
The three girls first took sips of the 'wine', but later were gulping it down. As the four of them talked the girls learned, that Amaya had been watching them everywhere. And noticed they aren't like any other, and that they always spend time with each other, or with two others. The girls just listened this would have concerned any other, but they seemed like they didn't mind. It must have been the Elven Wine.  
  
**This chapter was written right off the top of my head. I had been contemplating it, but the pieces for it just fit right in. So I decided that I had to type this out.** 


	3. Go To Sleep

Disclaimer: *sniffles* me no own Pirates of the Caribbean *pouts*, maybe one day. . .yes one day. . .  
  
After talking for an hour Kisike stated that she was feeling dizzy and looked at the side of her bottle, which seemed to be empty. Then she looked over at Jessica and Kathi, who were staring at the wall in a daze. Kathi didn't even notice the plushie on her shoulder had fallen onto the floor. Kisike handed the bottle to Amaya.  
  
"That special stuff, what was it? You didn't poison us did you?", asked Kisike.  
  
"Why of course not, but how about I take you all back to your cabin." Amaya said smiling.  
  
Amaya then helped all three of the girls up and placed the plushie into Kathi's arms. And led them out of her tent into the night to their cabin. During the walk Amaya had to keep a hold of the girls, for whatever was in the wine, was making there legs weak, and they would stumble at almost every step. They wasn't just role-playing this. As soon as they made it to their cabin, she gave them a shove inside, and told them to get together all their things.  
  
It took a while but the girls got all of their belongings together, then waited for Amaya to give them more instructions.  
  
"Now girls, what was in the bottles, is something that will make you all completely happy." Seeing the scared look on their faces she says, "Don't worry your lives will not end." "Now I want you to get in your beds with your stuff, and just relax. "I will check on you girl's in three weeks."  
  
As she was talking the girls lied down, but as soon as three weeks came out. Jessica bolted up, "Th Th three weeks?", she stammered out. Amaya walked over to her, and lied her back down.  
  
"Dear, please relax. I would never think of harming any of you. I just want to help you.", Amaya said assuringly.  
  
She then made sure the girls had everything that they brought with them to SOLAR, was in their bags, and that they had a hold of them as they laid in their beds.  
  
"What was in the water is going to help you all sleep. I will check on you in three weeks remember that. Now go to sleep and when you wake up, you will be very well pleased."  
  
As soon as the words were spoken, the girls were in Dream Land. 


	4. Stuck In A Cell

Disclaimer: *whimpers* if you'll let me have Pirates of the Caribbean. I'll let you hug the Panda. He is all nice and clean. It's not working is it? Darn. . .  
  
The girl's slept for a good 12 hours. While they were asleep it felt like they were swaying back and forth. They slept so peacefully, almost forgetting that they were even alive. Their dreams were sailing out on the ocean. The smell of the sea, wrapping itself around them, as the soft cool wind blew. Infact, the smell of the sea was too distinct. It was almost as if, they really were on the ocean.  
  
Kisike started to stir a bit and opened her eyes. Looking around, she sat up with her eyes wide in fear.  
  
"Kathi. Jessica", she said in a whisper. "Wake up", she shook the two girls. Till their eyes were open.  
  
"What is it, 'Sike?", asked Jessica.  
  
"Yeah, I was actually in a nice deep sleep.", added Kathi.  
  
"Look around that woman, Amaya, if that's her real name, she tricked us.", stated Kisike.  
  
The girls stood up and put their hands on the bars of the cell. Hoping it was a dream. As their fingers ran over the cold steel. They realized, someone had locked them in there. They started to panic.  
  
"Well, atleast she left us our stuff, but what? Why?", Kathi asked while leaning against a side of the cell.  
  
"Why what?", asked Jessica looking up.  
  
"Why did she leave us with our stuff, did she want rid of us, but she didn't even know us.", Kathi stopped for minute, then smiled. "Let's look through our stuff maybe we have something that can break us out of here."  
  
At that said, they all rummaged through their belongings. Nothing was going to be able to break the lock on the door. Fear ran through their bodies. So they did the only thing they could think of. They started screaming and shaking the cell door.  
  
"HELP HELP SOMEONE GET US OUT OF HERE. PLEASE!!!!", the girls screamed repeatedly  
  
::On deck::  
  
A faint noise could be heard by some of the pirates. Like someone screaming in the distance. One of the pirates, went up to who seemed to be the captain.  
  
"Aye, Captain Jack. Me and some of the others are hearing noises. Sounds like it's coming from down in the cell chambers.", said the pirate.  
  
"Well, then Mr. Gibbs I suggest you all go be looking to see what is making that noise, then come back up to me and report what it is.", said the captain with a sway.  
  
The one named Gibbs just nodded, and walked away headed to the stairs.  
  
::In the cell::  
  
"Help Help!", the girls still yelled.  
  
They stopped yelling when they heard foot steps. They were relieved knowing someone had heard them. They gathered their things and all hugged the Red Panda plushie. Then the plushie sat on Kathi's shoulder, where he belonged.  
  
The foot steps started to get closer and closer. Finally the girls saw what was making that sound. An old man, who looked he hadn't bathed in weeks, but for some reason looked oddly familiar.  
  
"Do I know you?", asked Kisike tilting her head to the side.  
  
"I don't think ye do, when I am about to ask, who are you?"  
  
The girls all stated their names.  
  
"Aye, so ye ladies, must be stow away's? I am taking you all to the captain." With that he had a strong hold on the girls and led them up to the deck to meet the captain. 


	5. Meet The Captain

Disclaimer: blah blah blah I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean . . .anyway I don't know if this chapter is my best of work but anyway's here ya go.  
  
As strong as his hold was the girls still tried to break loose.  
  
"Let go of me!" yelled Kisike.  
  
"No, I be taking you stow away's to the captain, and he doesn't take to well to them either.", he replied back.  
  
The girls just sighed, and gave up fighting.  
  
::Back On Deck::  
  
He leads them up to a man steering the ship with his back facing them.  
  
"Captain Jack, I found what was making the noise." Stated Mr. Gibbs  
  
"What was it then?", asked Jack.  
  
"Turn around and see for yourself." he said.  
  
The captain twirled around on his heels in one quick motion and walked over to Gibbs, who had in his grasp, three girl's.  
  
"I found these here stow away's", Gibbs said shaking the girls.  
  
The girl's looked at him very annoyed then Jessica stammered.  
  
"We we we...are not stow away's. I mean we were locked in a cell...we don't even know what happened. And the only way you can be locked in a cell, is if someone put's you there, am I right?"  
  
The other two girls nodded frantically.  
  
"Aye, ye ladies do make a point.", said the Captain. "Gibbs, if you'd be so kind let these young missy's go. I think you are beginning to scare them."  
  
Gibbs then let go of them by now the whole crew had stopped working, and was just watching to see the fate of the 'stow away's'. The Captain stepped a bit closer to the girls. And looked them up and down, gazing upon the strange clothing they wore.  
  
"So how did you young missy's get locked in there?", the Captain asked.  
  
"We don't know. We was at SOLAR, and met this woman, she gave us some Elven Wine, and told us to go to sleep, and we woke up here.", Kisike said hoping to answer his question.  
  
"That's interesting." Jack said stroking his chin. "What about your ears or that thing on your shoulder?" he asked the girls.  
  
Kathi was the one to speak up. "My ear's. . .well", as she said that she took off her elf ears. "They were for my character, and this on my shoulder is a plushie of a Red Panda."  
  
"Hmm...Well...let us do get more acquainted." he said, inching a bit closer to them. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow, and /please/ don't forget Captain, what are you called?"  
  
The girl's once again stated their names. Jack just nodded, "What should the fate be for three young ladies, such as yourselves."  
  
"Jack, just send them to the plank, we need no more females on this ship.", Gibbs said pointing to a young woman in the back.  
  
"Umm...Captain Jack-sama, how about you let us stay with you for three weeks, then decide if we can stay or walk the plank." stated Kisike, smiling as if she had just figured out the meaning of life.  
  
"Sama, what is that?", Captain Jack asked.  
  
"It's what you put at the end of someone's name if you have respect for them.", Kisike said nervously, "It's like in Japan."  
  
"Aye, well it does have a good ring to it, eh?, Jack asked.  
  
The girls just smiled nervously  
  
"Well, I'll take you ladies up on the offer. No way I could let such beauties like you, drown in the sea." Jack said while gently caressing their faces. Which resulted in getting an evil glare from Jessica, licked by Kisike, and bit by Kathi.  
  
Jack was a bit shocked by their reactions but shook it off. Suddenly the squawking of a parrot, could be heard behind the girls. As soon as they turned around, and Kathi seen it was a bird. She screamed, and jumped behind Jack. Then had the Panda act like it was looking up and shaking.  
  
Jack turned his head to look at her and asked her what was she doing. Then she told him, she had a fear of birds, he just nodded and asked the one with the parrot, Mr. Cotton, to please take the bird away. Jack then pushed Kathi, back over with the other two girls.  
  
"Well, since you all will need a place to sleep, you can stay with Anna Maria.", Jack said smiling.  
  
Anna Maria, came up and told the girl's she would show them around. So they grabbed their things and followed her. 


	6. Moving Around

Disclaimer: Please please please let me just this once say I own it *puppy dog eyes*. Grr. . . nothing works on you people. Okay I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. . .yet. And I do have something about Kenshin in here, and unfortunately I don't own that either. Also the Pop-Tarts thing is something of course I don't own, but Brian Regan does. *thinks* Is there anything that I own? *look's around* PANDA!  
  
~This is probably my longest chapter, yet. But I thought you all deserved it, since I haven't updated all week. Anyway's I hope you like it^_^~  
  
The girls followed Anna Maria as she showed them around. The girl's could hardly believe that they were on a real pirate ship. When they seen the kitchen they knew they would have to cook some fried rice and ramen for the crew, and perhaps some green tea.  
  
The tour ended at the room they would all share together. When the door was open, they realized there was only one bed.  
  
"What are we going to do know?", asked Anna Maria.  
  
Kisike walked over and looked at the size of the bed, "We could sleep like hamsters.", Kisike said looking up at Anna Maria.  
  
"What do you mean?", Anna Maria asked.  
  
"You'll see tonight for now lets get our stuff straightened out.", said Kisike.  
  
::That Night::  
  
Anna Maria was anxious to learn what 'sleeping like a hamster was'. So when nightfall came she was eager to get to bed. When all the girls finally took off their SOLAR clothes, and put on their PJ's they decided, sleeping arrangements would be like this: Kisike, Jessica, Anna Maria, then Kathi. The plushie would rotate during the night.  
  
"So this is sleeping like a hamster.", asked Anna Maria yawing.  
  
All three of the girls, just said "Yup".  
  
The first ten minutes were pretty quiet and Anna Maria, was almost ready to cross the border to the dream world, when suddenly she felt the bed move and heard someone crying out "ORO!?". She bolted up and lit a candle to see, Kisike and Kathi, wrestling Jessica.  
  
"What are you doing?", Anna Maria asked shocked at the scene before her.  
  
"They are trying to hurt Sessha." Jessica said, muffled.  
  
"I thought your name was Jessica." Anna Maria as questioningly.  
  
The girls sighed then said they were just role-playing and Jessica was playing Kenshin, then when they noticed the confused look on Anna Maria's face, they decided to not to even try to explain. So they got back in bed and again, Anna Maria was almost asleep. When she started to hear whispering.  
  
"Yeah, remember that part where. . ."  
  
"Yeah, haha, that was really funny. . ."  
  
She thought it was a dream till she heard Kisike, do an impression of Pop- Tarts, extremely loud, "How do I get that goodness in me. . .", she sat up and yelled "SHUT UP!", the girls got quiet for a while, then started back again. Poor Anna Maria didn't get to go to sleep, till the girls finally shut up and fell asleep. Which was at sunrise.  
  
::That Morning::  
  
"Anna Maria, have you seen them three ladies?", asked Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Them stupid wenches are still asleep.", Anna Maria said angrily.  
  
"Anna Maria, please, don't say that about them and from the looks of you, you need some more sleep." Jack said grinning a bit, which resulted in him getting slapped. Anna Maria wasn't in the mood to mess with him.  
  
"I need them out of my room I can't stand them. They first woke me up when they were wrestling, then they wouldn't shut up. They no longer can stay with me.", she yelled at Jack, furiously.  
  
Jack just nodded then strided over to Anna Maria's cabin, and knocked on the door, when there wasn't an answer. He just walked in and found the three girl's still asleep. He walked over to Kisike, and tried to shake her awake. But she accidentally slapped him when she turned over. He tried everything he could to get them up, but nothing worked.  
  
"Hard sleepers I see." Jack said to himself. So he just decided to wait. Half an hour later, they finally woke up, and they were a bit startled to see Jack. He told them though that tonight they would sleep with the crew. When they asked why. He just said Anna Maria, needs her space. The girls just nodded and got dressed, by putting on some jeans and tshirts. They then got their stuff together, and were ready to switch to the crew's cabin.  
  
That whole day, Jack had to persuade the crew to just let the girl's sleep there. After they couldn't take any more of the Captain's begging, they said 'Alright.', but knowing how Kathi, Jessica, and Kisike are, it isn't going to be all right.  
  
That night they did the same thing, kept the whole crew up, but they have to say Anna Maria took care of it quiet well. She did yell at them, but atleast she didn't throw empty rum bottles at them.  
  
After the 2nd bottle was thrown they realized that, it would be much safer if they slept on deck. So as quiet as possible, they got together their things, and tip-toed out on deck. When they got out there they really didn't sleep long since it started to rain, but they had no where to hide, they was going to run into Jack's room, but decided they shouldn't, since they didn't want to make the Captain mad. They did come up with the idea of going to the cell chambers, but then figured out if they accidentally got locked in, the way they were going, the pirates would leave them in there to die. So they sat in the rain and waited for morning.  
  
::The Next Morning::  
  
The girls were all curled up in balls shivering, covered up by the wet blankets they had. Jack was the first one to see them. He thought they were dead at first, but then realized they weren't. So he carried them and their things to his room, and tried to get them dry and warm, by laying them infront of a fire.  
  
When they finally awoke, they were still a bit chilled from the rain, but were fine. Jack sat quietly in the corner, watching the girls talk and play with the plushie. Finally being tired of being ignored. Jack cleared his throat, which startled the girls; they sat up and looked afraid, as he walked towards them. Jessica even had the Panda shake.  
  
"Would you ladies, mind telling me why you were, sleeping in the rain?", Jack said as he sat in front of them.  
  
Not wanting to get him upset at them or the crew they didn't know what to say.  
  
"Umm. . . we decided to get some fresh air.", Kathi said.  
  
Jack didn't really believe what she said, but just shrugged and told them to get warmed up, and he would check on them later. They watched him leave and then got to talking.  
  
"He is probably the only one that likes us, but probably because he hasn't spent much time with us. Maybe we should just jump off the plank, and swim to some piece of land.", Jessica said quietly.  
  
They at first found it to be a good idea then wondered, 'How far are we to land?", so they decided that that wasn't their best of plan. So they decided to maybe go talk to Jack.  
  
On the deck, when Mr. Gibbs seen them he held up an empty bottle, like he was going to throw it. They hurried by him and up to Jack.  
  
"Hiya, Captain Jack.", Kisike said poking him. "We need somewhere to sleep."  
  
"I thought you were staying with the crew." Jack said looking at them, when they shook their heads no, he left and talked to Mr. Gibbs, when he got back he said, "You ladies, will from now on room with Jack."  
  
The only thing they did was ask him if, he would yell at them or throw empty bottles at them, he laughed and told them of course not. The girls walked away happy, but decided to not screw this up.  
  
::That Night::  
  
They straightened out the whole sleeping arrangements, which were: Jack, Kathi, Jessica, then Kisike. They thought Jack, was a bit too happy when he found out he was sharing a bed with three girls, but they assured him to keep on dreaming. They tried to fight the urge to role-play, but couldn't help it. So when he went to sleep they rp'ed very very quietly. When they were through, and tried to get back in bed they noticed Jack, had slanted his body and was now laying on the whole bed. So without trying waking him up they moved him over and got back into bed.  
  
The only time Jack was awoken was at first when they tried to move him over, but he decided to play asleep. Another time was when Kathi stretched her arm out and hit him. He also found that little 'thing' they played with was really cuddly.  
  
During the night when he awoke from the middle of a dream, and seen the girl's were asleep, he wondered what was the other's problem with them. If only he knew. . .  
  
*I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, 'Cause I have a good idea for it.^_^* 


	7. Kung Fu Panda

Disclaimer: I own nothing cool that is mentioned in this chapter. -Panda walks over and clears his throat- Okie, I own Panda *kisses and hugs him*^_^.  
  
The sun was beginning to shine through the window, and shine on the girl's faces waking them up a bit. Jessica was the first to wake up and then woke up the other two.  
  
"Let's go practice some martial arts.", Jessica said as an idea.  
  
They nodded and climbed out of bed, not disturbing Jack. After they put on their sweatpants and t-shirts, they looked back at Jack and at the same time, all three of them went "Awwww. . .". Jack, during the night had grabbed a hold of the Panda and was holding it, against him. He looked so darn cute. They all wish they had a camera, but Jessica decided to try to draw the scene, to show him later. After 20 minutes they were ready to go and do some practice.  
  
On the deck no one was out there. Since they got up, with the sun. So for a few hours they practiced some blocks, punches, kicks, and forms. Of course, they didn't notice anyone getting up. If they had noticed, they would have stopped. But since they kept going, the whole crew just stared at them like "What are they doing?". Jack leaned in the doorway of his cabin and watched them. After they finished doing a form, Jack started to clap. The girl's were embarrassed that someone had seen them.  
  
"Lovely dancing you girls do.", Jack said complementing.  
  
"It's not dancing. It's martial arts. It can help if you are being attacked.", said Jessica, almost laughing when he said dancing.  
  
"So, I guess you ladies could fend for yourselves when we go to Tortuga, since it is a non-safe place for young girls, like you.", Jack said nodding.  
  
"I don't know, I mean if they had a gun or sword, that might be different.", said Kisike.  
  
"How about I teach you ladies to sword fight?", Jack said smiling.  
  
"We kinda know how, we paid to much attention to anime's and movies. Plus all we have are our boffer swords so all we could possibly do is wack people, and possibly give them a concussion.", said Jessica.  
  
Jack just laughed and suggested they get something to eat.  
  
All four of them sat down and ate some meat, bread, and drank water. They all had fun talking, about anything that came up. The girl's asked if they would ever stop anywhere, and Jack told them they would have to stop at Tortuga, to get some things then, they would be going to see some friends of his. The girl's smiled knowing they would, be able to travel. While eating Jessica remembered the picture they got that morning. So when they finished eating, they took Jack back to the cabin.  
  
They sat him on the bed and told him to close his eyes. They had the Panda sit on his shoulder and put the piece of paper in his hands. Then told him to open his eyes. He looked at the paper in his hands and seen a super- deformed chibi. He looked up at them questioningly and they told him that, that was him and the Panda. That he was holding the Panda and it was so darn cute. Jack looked at his shoulder and seen the plushie staring at him. He patted its head.  
  
"Yall looked so cute.", Kathi said kissing both of their foreheads.  
  
Jack didn't know what to do. I mean when he woke up and found himself, all cuddled up to this animal he felt a bit embarrassed, but he did have to admit it was kind of cute. So the Panda had a new fan, Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
~Don't you agree that it would be cute, to see Jack holding a Red Panda plushie? *both Jack and Panda blush*^_^~ 


	8. Panda Overboard!

Disclaimer:: *pounces and licks your cheek* Just this once, please can I say I own Pirates of the Caribbean. . .I have your toothbrush!^_^  
  
~Sorry guys, that I haven't updated in /too/ long. I just didn't have the inspiration or patience to type up anything, but now I do. So on with the chapter.~  
  
Jack stayed and played with the Panda with the girls, he did feel a bit foolish, but having a little fun couldn't hurt, could it? They stayed in the cabin the rest of the day. Before they knew it, nightfall came and Jack again fell asleep with Panda in his arms. The next morning, Jack had to spend most of the day steering the ship. Who would of thought being on a pirate ship would ever get boring?  
  
"JACK!!!", Kisike, Jessica, and Kathi screamed in unison, as they ran up to him.  
  
"Yes?", Jack said turning around so that he was facing them.  
  
"Being on a pirate ship is cool and all, but very boring. . .we need entertainment." Kisike told him.  
  
Jack thought for a moment, then had the idea.  
  
"Well, the only they you could do is mop the deck."  
  
"We'll do it!"  
  
Jack had Gibbs get them what they needed, which he threw at them. Having a mop handle hit Kisike in the head. When everything they needed was there, they took off their shoes, and wet the whole floor. Of course a wet-soapy floor is going to be slippery, but that made it more fun. They would mop and slide across the floor. Finally Kisike got into Gitotsu stance, and then did Kathi and Jessica. They made their mop their sword, and then started to slide on the floor. They kept sliding to the edge of the ship, they tried to stop; but the floor was too slippery. They rammed into the edge and Panda fell of Kathi's shoulder into the water!  
  
"Noooo. . . . . . JACK!!!!", they all screamed.  
  
Jack ran over, avoiding the slippery parts, and looked into the water. He saw a little Panda plushie floating along. He looked at the girls and they were all in tears.  
  
"Jack help him, please!" Kisike said crying.  
  
Jack tied some rope on his ankle and swan dived into the water, and grabbed Panda; then he climbed the rope back up. He handed the wet Panda to one of the crew to take to get dried off.  
  
"I'm sure Panda will be all right, he is a strong Panda." Jack said hugging the crying girls.  
  
Two hours later Panda was dry and also a bit fluffed up, but they didn't mind. They all hugged him and cuddled him. Then hugged Jack for saving Panda. Jack just blushed.  
  
"It was no problem Dearies", Jack said smiling. "Also we will be in Tortuga fairly soon."  
  
Finally they would be able to see the great pirate hangout. . .Tortuga. Now all the girls had to do was make the time fly by faster. Mopping the deck is no longer an option. . .  
  
~Very short chapter. . .hai I know. I am really sorry for making you all wait to so long, and then to just have this little short thing, don't worry I will try my very best to make up for it^_^.~ 


	9. Make Him Some Soup

Disclaimer: No matter how well this story goes. . .in the end, I still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean *sigh*.  
  
Panda was doing okay after his shake up the previous day. The girls still couldn't get his fur to stay down. So he looked like a Red Panda with an all-body afro, atleast he was fluffy. Though since they were afraid to loose him again they left him in the cabin when they went to get something to eat.  
  
The girls went down to the kitchen and grabbed them an apple and one for Panda. They went back and gave Panda his and he just stared at it, like he does most things. They decided to let him eat in peace while they went to go see Jack. Of course Jack was steering the ship, he looked so serious like standing there.  
  
"1. . .2. . .3"  
  
At 3 they ran and tackled Jack to the floor and sat on him.  
  
"Ello loves."  
  
"Hello Jack!" the girls said poking him.  
  
"So when should we reach Tortuga?", asked Jessica.  
  
"Probab. . .prob. . .achoo. . ." Jack said sneezing and sniffling. "Probably tomorrow if we keep having smooth sailing."  
  
"Ya know Jack you sound a little stuffy, are you feeling alright?", Kathi asked trying to feel his head.  
  
"Yeah I am fine. . ."  
  
"No you're not you are burning up." Kathi said looking at him.  
  
The girls got up off of him and helped him up.  
  
"Jack we are taking you to bed.", said Kisike grabbing his hand.  
  
He smiled that sly smile of his, "Oh really. . ."  
  
The girls sighed and took him to his room and laid him down and tucked him in. They even gave him Panda to keep him company.  
  
"This is what we meant Jack." Jessica told him. "Now we have come to the conclusion that you have the sniffles from yesterday when you jumped in the water. So we will help make you all better."  
  
They gave him some Kleenex's they had with them and grabbed some beef jerky out of their bags and told him they would be right back with some soup.  
  
::The Kitchen::  
  
The girls cleared everyone out so they could concentrate, they never made soup before. They got a pot of water and got it heated then for some flavor they tore the beef jerky apart and put it in there. They added some salt and found some carrots to add to it. When the meet was soft and carrots were cooked they put some in a bowl and took it back up to Jack.  
  
::Jack's Room::  
  
They handed him the bowl and spoon and told him they made it theirselves. They prayed he liked it and it seemed he did, since it was gone in 5 minutes. When he was through they gave him some medicine and let him go to sleep.  
  
It was probably a few hours till night so the ship still needed someone to watch it. They decided they would steer the ship away from danger, luckily nothing bad happened and they relaxed on deck the whole night. Nightfall came and they laid back and watched the stars.  
  
"I really love being out here." Jessica said sighing.  
  
"Yeah it's really beautiful." Commented Kathi and Kisike.  
  
They lay there just looking at the sky till they felt a gust of cold wind blew, they ignored it and stayed there. They ended up falling asleep out there.  
  
When they woke up they saw Jack looking down at them. He helped them up and they stretched.  
  
"I feel tons better and Tortuga is right over there." he said pointing to some piece of land.  
  
"We are glad you are feeling better Jack, and we are so excited to be at Tortuga." Jessica told him.  
  
"We will be leaving in an hour so get ready and meet be back here." Jack told them.  
  
The girls went back to their room and started to get ready, and get some things together. The girls decided to wear what they had at SOLAR and had their boffer's at their side. They grabbed their messenger bags and went back to see Jack.  
  
When it was time to leave they got in a smaller boat with Jack; Jack rowed the boat to shore. The girls had Jack teach them the Pirate Song and by the time they had it, they were up close and personnel at Tortuga. 


	10. A Little Help Please

Disclaimer(done by Panda): Hewwo we do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, but one day I'm gonna be a pirate *Panda huggles and kisses*  
  
Jack first got out of the little boat and then helped the girls out and Kisike tripped. Panda was hanging out of the pocket of Kathi's messenger bag and she had him lift his head up and look around. To put the whole effect of the moment the girls fell onto their knees and then fell onto their stomachs and lay there. Jack just didn't ask. They got up dusted themselves off and had Jack lead the way.  
  
"Let's go get a drink before we do the shopping." Jack said leading the girls into a bar.  
  
"Let's get sake." Kisike said. Jessica looked at her.  
  
"I don't think they'd have it here."  
  
"Oh yeah...darn."  
  
Jack told them he would get them some rum and sat them at a table. They watched him push through the people to the bar. They set at their table and looked around them. Suddenly this group of guys, obviously drunk came over to them and sat down at the table next to them. A guy who looked like the leader of the group walked over to them.  
  
"Are ye whores?"  
  
The girls stared at him and raised their eyebrows. Kisike spoke up.  
  
"No we're not."  
  
"So what are you doing here in Tortuga, all women here are our whores. Perhaps we should make you our whores."  
  
"Oh hell no."  
  
The girls stood up and had their hands on their boffers. The guy had 3 of his men sneak up behind them. Of course the girls weren't stupid so the quickly pulled out their boffers and turned around and hit the guys in the head repeatedly, knocking them down for a while. The leader guy looked at them angrily so they ran under tables to the bar.  
  
"Jack!" Kathi yelled out of breath. Jack turned around and handed the girls there drink and they moved to a table in the corner.  
  
"I guess I'll go get the supplies and what are ya girls going to do?  
  
"Oh probably just look around. Could you pick us up some new clothes? But no dresses! We already have kimonos." Kathi said.  
  
Jack nodded and finishing gulping down his drink. The girls did the same. They really liked the taste of rum, now they knew why Jack did. Jack got up and told the girls to be at the Pearl before nightfall, Gibbs would be waiting for them. They gave Jack a bye hug and Panda petted Jack. When Jack left the girls stood up and seen that same guy looking there way and walking towards them.  
  
"Oh shit." The girls commented in unison.  
  
The girls went up to the bartender and asked if there was a back exit. He pointed to a door. They walked through it and ended up in an alley, but quickly found there way out. They began to run to the other side of the town hoping the guy wouldn't see them. They stopped at a dress shop where a whole bunch of whores were standing. Kisike, Jessica, and Kathi felt a bit over-dressed. They went to the back wall and sat down. Kathi pulled out Panda form her pocket.  
  
"Panda will help us!" Jessica said grabbing Panda and making him act tough.  
  
"Panda will help us from whatever he might do, if he catches us." Kathi said shuddering at the thought.  
  
"Maybe we should go see if Gibbs is at the shore. We can give him our bags. We don't need them, they will only slow us down if we need to run" Kathi said.  
  
So they got up and quietly went to the shore. They seen Gibbs and asked him if he could hold there bags and watch Panda since they didn't want him to be injured. He just nodded and when they put their bags into the little boat and gave Panda a bye hug and kiss and told him to be good. They turned around to get face to face with the guy from the bar.  
  
"You ladies are trying to run away from me, aren't ye?"  
  
"Yeah." Jessica said.  
  
"No whore runs from me."  
  
"We aren't whores!"  
  
"No, but you'll soon be." He motioned for 3 guys to grab the girls. They grabbed them too quickly the girls didn't have time to jump into fighting stance. Gibbs just watched and thought to himself.  
  
/"Maybe I can finally get rid of them."/  
  
The girls looked over at Gibbs who just stood there acting like he didn't see anything. The guys that had the girls picked them up and laughed as they walked away. Gibbs decided to row back and get his plan ready.  
  
::half hour later::  
  
The girls were at a hotel and were still being held by the men. They couldn't break loose. The leader guy came in and laughed.  
  
"Now onto business. You girls belong to me now. If you do not what I say, I can become very cruel."  
  
"Yeah right, so is this your nice side. We would never listen to you." Kisike yelled at him.  
  
"Well, then. If you aren't going to be my whores, only one thing to do." He motioned for the ones who had the girl's captive to get up and led them outside.  
  
::On the shore::  
  
Jack put all of the supplies into the small boat and rowed to the Black Pearl, not knowing what was happening to the girls.  
  
::Behind the hotel::  
  
"Now you will stay here and will be forgotten." The leader said as the 3 guys tied the girls to trees.  
  
"Is this all, you wimps are going to do?" Kisike said. The men took out swords and pointed them at her.  
  
"EEK!" Kisike said shutting her eyes.  
  
The men put down their swords and left laughing. The girls just stayed there. There really wasn't any other choice.  
  
::The Black Pearl::  
  
/Gibbs had already told the crew of the plan to get rid of the girls. They all agreed to it. Since they couldn't stand them three./  
  
Jack boarded the Pearl while the crew got out the supplies. He walked over to Gibbs.  
  
"Where are the 3 ladies?"  
  
"They are sleeping in the lower cabin."  
  
"I guess Tortuga was too much for them." Jack said laughing. "I'll let them finish sleeping we will set sail tomorrow."  
  
Gibbs nodded, smiling on the inside. 


	11. Jack To The Rescue!

::The trees::  
  
"Atleast the weather is nice." Kisike said trying to sound cheerful.  
  
Kathi and Jessica just looked at her.  
  
"I wonder if Jack will even notice we aren't there or be told. Mr. Gibbs didn't seem like he was going to help us.", Kathi said sighing.  
  
The girls sighed knowing with their luck they would be there till the day they died.  
  
::The Black Pearl::  
  
Jack was just climbing in to bed when he realized it was kind of lonely, he was used to the girls whispering and getting up and having to shove him to the other side of the bed and he missed Panda. So Jack decided he'd go down and get them. Jack got up out of bed and walked out of his room and headed down to the lower cabin.  
  
"Captain Jack where are ye going." asked Mr. Gibbs rushing over.  
  
"I'm going to see the girls."  
  
"No not a good idea, let them sleep."  
  
"Gibbs I think they would be happy to see me." Jack said opening the door and looking into the room, all he seen was the girls belongings and Panda lying on the bed. Jack turned to Gibbs.  
  
"I thought you said they were asleep." Jack said furiously.  
  
"Aye heh well. . ."  
  
"Gibbs tell me are they still at Tortuga?"  
  
Gibbs lowered his head, "Yes, I seen them be taking away by four strange men."  
  
"I got to go get them." Jack said running to the deck and lowering a boat.  
  
"Jack no, I mean they only have a bit more to stay with us."  
  
"You are wrong the deal was they spend three weeks with us and if they were liked they would stay. But you and the crew haven't given them much chance. Now I am going to go get them."  
  
Gibbs just shook his head and watched Jack row his boat to Tortuga.  
  
::The Tree's::  
  
The girls ended up falling asleep, well they were asleep till Kisike felt something on her face.  
  
"Help. . .Jess. . .Kathi, is there something on my face."  
  
Jessica looked at Kisike her eyes wide.  
  
"Kisike, I don't know how to say this, but you have a. . .bug on your face."  
  
"WHAT A BUG! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kisike yelled shaking her head.  
  
"GET IT OFF OF ME!!!!"  
  
"Kisike shhhh I here someone." Jessica told her.  
  
They heard someone coming back to where they was.  
  
"Watch it be them baka's coming back for us." Kathi said. She was wrong, it was Jack.  
  
"Jack!" they girls yelled. Jack rushed over to them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked untying them.  
  
"Putting it simply we aren't whores." Kisike told him slapping the bug off her face.  
  
"Uh huh, well let's get back to the Pearl." Jack said walking a head.  
  
"No we won't go back to the Pearl." Jessica said. "We'd be safer here."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Jack asked.  
  
"For one thing Gibbs seen the guys take us away and did nothing about it. Your crew don't like us Jack," Jessica told him.  
  
"I'm sure if they got to know ye like I do, they'd like ya now let's go to the Pearl. We are setting of for Port Royal in the morning." Said Jack.  
  
The girls gave in and followed him to the row boat and soon were headed to the Pearl.  
  
::Back at the Pearl::  
  
The girls got their stuff back into Jack's room and soon fell asleep while snuggling with Panda.  
  
::The next morning::  
  
The girls woke up and went to find Jack. Of course he was steering the ship. They asked him how long they would be at Port Royal, he told them in a few days since the wind was blowing pretty well. And he did leave 2 hours earlier then planned. So now they would be able to meet two of Jack's friends. Hopefully /they/ would like them.  
  
Jack then remembered he had bought the girls some clothes, so he took them to his cabin and took out three pairs of pants and three shirts. The girls looked at the clothes and hugged him.  
  
"Maybe now we won't look like such freaks now." Kisike said jokingly.  
  
"Yes. . . anyway you all can have your other clothes washed and put on these." Jack told them, "Just leave them by the door and Mr. Cotton will come get them."  
  
"Okie dokie." The girls replied. Jack just stood there.  
  
"We are going to change clothes now. . ." Jessica told him. He didn't budge, "Get out!" she said shoving him out the door.  
  
The girls put on the clothes Jack got them and they were happy they looked like pirates. They got all of their dirty clothes together and found the kimono's they were going to wear at the feast at SOLAR. They looked at the kimonos and laid them on the bed. They then walked out to show Jack how they looked.  
  
Jack told them they would make lovely pirates and they took that as a great complement.  
  
"Now," Jack told them. "How about we go down to the kitchen and get some food?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Kathi said poking him.  
  
They made it to the kitchen and sat down to eat some meat and bread and of course some rum. The girls hadn't ate in a while so they were starving. All they had at Tortuga was the rum Jack had bought them. After they finished eating they decided they would just chill the rest of the way to Port Royal so hopefully they wouldn't get the crew mad at them. 


	12. Almost to Port Royal

Trying not to get into any trouble on the Pearl, the girls just stayed in Jack's cabin alone. Their absence made sailing to Port Royal a drag. Jack missed their craziness, heck even Gibbs missed that little fluffy thing they always had.  
  
Jack tried to get them to come out, but they only did to get some food. Every time they passed him Jack would try to say 'hi', but Panda just waved.  
  
This was making Jack depressed which equaled in a while ship full of gloomy folks. Finally Jack couldn't take it and came up with a plan. That night he went into the cabin and took Panda, but it was hard getting him out of their grasp. He figured they would have to do something if Panda was missing.  
  
::That Morning::  
  
"Where's Panda?" was heard over the whole ship. The girls ran out and ran to Jack.  
  
"Jack Panda is gone! I knew I shouldn't of forgotten to give him a good night kiss." Kathi said.  
  
"Watch the ship; no one gets off till Panda is found!" Kisike told him, getting in his face.  
  
Jack nodded and held the crew on deck. First the girls searched Jacks cabin. They overturned the bed looked in the closet, found Jack's diary(heh). Panda wasn't there. They did the same to the crew's quarters, again no Panda. They went into the kitchen, maybe Panda was looking for cookies. They found no cookies or Panda. They then went down to the cells and Jessica did her Panda call. Everywhere they looked and no Panda.  
  
The girls figured they would have to search the crew. They grabbed their boffers so they could wack whoever stole him. They searched the crew, Jessica noticed Jack looked a bit figity so the walked to him. Jessica and Kathi stood in front of him and Kisike stood behind him.  
  
"Jack I have never noticed before that you ahd a deformed shoulder." Jessica told him. When she said that Kisike wacked him on the head with her boffer.  
  
"Heh. . .sorry"  
  
Kathi poked his shoulder and it felt like an old friend. She glared at Jack and reached into the shoulder of his shirt and pulled out Panda.  
  
"Jack you bastard!" all three of them said and Panda did angry eyes. After they said that they began to wack him continuously with their boffers. Jack squealed and covered his head as he ran into his room. He had to stay in their for 2 hour, everytime he tried to sneak out he was wacked in the head.  
  
Finally Gibbs had to go get him. He went in, grabbed Jack and grabbed him to the wheel.  
  
"Look Jack, Port Royal, we still have time today to make it to shore. The sun doesn't go down for another 6 hours."  
  
Jack nodded and went to tell the girls. He found them when he opened the door to his room and was tackled by them.  
  
"We are going to Port Royal." Jack said out of breath from the tackle.  
  
"Who is 'we'?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Me and you three." Jack replied.  
  
Jessica nodded and just went, "Ooooohhh. . ."  
  
The girls got off of him and deicded to get ready. They put on the clothes Jack got them; brown pants and a white shirt, not much of a selection back in those days. After they were ready they grabbed their boffers, just in case and of course Panda.  
  
"Jack we're ready." Kisike called out to him.  
  
He turned around and walked towards them.  
  
"Good it's just going to be us four, the crew is going to stay here and watch the ship."  
  
"Fascinating. . .intruiging." said Kathi.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow as he and the girls helped the crew lower a boat that would take them to Port Royal.  
  
After it was ready Jack rowed the boat away from the Pearl and towards Port Royal.  
  
"I must warn you girls to be careful."  
  
"Why?" Jessica asked him.  
  
"I am a wanted man here, I just want to see my friends. So please try not to bring attention to yourselves or me."  
  
"Okie dokie Jack," all of them said. 


	13. Port Royal FINALLY!

"Good." Jack said, "No need to worry." Five minutes of silence passed then Sike spoke up, "Are we there yet?" Panda put his paws in the water, but was afraid a shark would get him.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Kisike asked again.  
  
"You just asked that just a few moments ago, luv." Jack told her. Kisike sighed. We can safely say, this boat ride was anything, but fun.  
  
"Hey Jack, if you don't want to bring attention to your self, why are we pulling up in plane view?" Kathi asked.  
  
"So many boats or ships come in here everyday. I doubt they will notice this one."  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
The girls laid back to sleep and they felt the sun beat down on them draining them.  
  
"Ya know this has made me realize, we are going to start loosing our paleness if we haven't already." Jessica said.  
  
The girls started to talk amongst themselves forgetting Jack was there. They felt the boat bump, but didn't think anything of it.  
  
"As much as i'd love to her about your paleness, we need to get moving." Jack said in a whisper. The girls opened their eyes and realized they were at Port Royal.  
  
They stood up and looked at Jack who held a finger to his lips, then motioned for them to follow him. They followed him around the crowds, trying to be careful.  
  
Kathi had Panda on her shoulder, suddenly he slid off and when she went to pick him up. She saw tracks of mud that led up to their feet.  
  
"Shit!" she exclaimed, "Umm...Jack I think we have a trail of mud people following us."  
  
Jack turned around and looked at the footprints, then at the girl's shoes that were covered in mud.  
  
"Let's hurry." He said walking a bit faster to their destination. A few moments later they were standing in front of a blacksmith shop. Jack was about to open the door when from behind they heard, "Hold it right there".  
  
They turned around to see a guy who looked like he was in some type of military, with people in the same outfit behind him.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow seems we meet again."  
  
"Yes, Norrington seems we have, but I thought we put the piracy behind us."  
  
"I have, but the law hasn't; now would you please come with me." He had one of the other men put shackles on Jack. The girls watched not knowing what to do. As they began to lead Jack away the girls jumped and put their arms around Jack.  
  
"Please don't take him away form us, he watched over us. Like an older brother." Jessica said clenching on to him.  
  
"Would you want us running loose? I don't think so." Kathi said and they nodded in agreement.  
  
"We love him." Kisike said.  
  
"Yeah!" they said together.  
  
Norrington looked at them. "Is this true?" Jack muttered a "Yes", but was out of breath from the hugging.  
  
"Fine then they can come with you. They look like pirates." Norrington said leading the four away.  
  
As they were walking away a young man with light hair came walking to the shop. He had two teenagers behind him. One was a girl with short hair, longer than Kathi's; black baggy pants with chains on the back and side and a black hoodie with Stewie(from Family Guy) on it. The other was a boy; pale, with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He wore jeans, a shirt, and vest.  
  
They seemed to be getting on the man's nerves. But he still noticed a crowd and went up to a local and asked them what was going on.  
  
"They finally caught that nasty pirate Sparrow and he had three girls with him."  
  
At the sound of pirate the girl jumped up and threw a fist in the air and yelled "PIRATE!"  
  
"Yes, yes we must hurry." the man said.  
  
The three went into the same direction that Jack was lead into. They found the prison and asked to see Norrington when he arrived; the man told him to let Jack come with them.  
  
"His arriving is a surprise for Elizabeth."  
  
Norrington hardly believed what he heard, but nodded and led them to the cell which Jack was prisoned.  
  
They found him lying on his back with his eyes closed and three girls using him as a pillow.  
  
"Sparrow you are free to go."  
  
Jack shot up startling the girls. Jack looked at Norrington who was holding the door open. Then he looked at the man who just smiled.  
  
"Finally Will what took you so long? And Norry next time don't try to put me in jail. I'll just get back out, 'cause I am the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
The girls were still sitting on the ground and rubbing their heads. 'Cause when Jack got up they all bumped heads.  
  
The two kids behind Will walked over to the three and when they looked up they jumped and hugged the two. When Kathi hugged the boy she gave him a light kiss.  
  
"Jack, I would like you to meet Shyla and Brandon." Jessica told him.  
  
"So there are more of you?"  
  
"Yup, but now we are all together." She paused, "Wait how did yall get here?"  
  
Shyla went on to explain how at SOLAR they were looking for them and they asked that gypsy who said she could take them to their friends. She gave them a drink and they fell asleep and woke up in the Black Smith shop and Will found them. Since then they have been staying with Will and Elizabeth.  
  
By the time the story was through they were all at Will and Elizabeth's house; which was the governor's. They walked in and was greeted by a girl who looked to be twenty-two. She came up to Will, put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
Everyone, but Jack and Brandon went "Awww. . ."  
  
She stopped and looked first at Jack then at the three new girls. When she looked at Kathi and seen she was holding Brandon's hand she just smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
  
She went up to Jack "Nice to see you again Jack." Then she went to the girls and asked all of their names. After the introductions were over and she learned that the five kids were friends she thought they should just stay with them.  
  
"Come on I will show you to your room's" She said walking up the stairs.  
  
"This place is huge watch me try to go to the kitchen and end up in the bathroom." Kisike said.  
  
"It happened to me." Shyla said laughing.  
  
When they got to the rooms she asked where there bags were and Will said he would go with Jack to get them.  
  
"Where's Jack going to sleep?" Kathi asked.  
  
"He will sleep right across from you with Brandon. Shyla and that blonde. . ." she paused trying to think of her name.  
  
"Kisike?"  
  
"Yes Kis. . .ike, an odd name but anyway they will be right beside you. You two will be right here."  
  
"Awesome." Jessica and Kathi said.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and decided to let them all get settled in. "You just relax and i'll tell you when dinner is ready."  
  
"Okie dokie" was the well-heard reply. 


	14. Another friend

AN: sorry for lack of updates. I had a virus on the computer and it wouldn't let me update, but now I am back!  
  
Jessica and Kathi went into Shyla's room where they found Kisike and Brandon sititng on the bed with Shyla.  
  
So you were on the boat with Jack, awesome." Shyla said.  
  
Kathi and Jessica walked over.  
  
"So, what is it like living with Will and Elizabeth?" asked Jessica.  
  
"Oh, they are really nice. Brandon does sometimes get on Will's nerves." Shyla said and Brandon glared at her, "You have your share of moments getting on their nerves too.". Shyla rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well. . .it's my job, an unpaying one at that."  
  
"Wonderful" Jessica replied laughing.  
  
Suddenly they heard the door open downstairs and Elizabeth calling out Jack's name. When Kisike, Jessica, and Kathi heard his name they ran out to the top of the stairs to see Jack carrying their messenger bags.  
  
"Jack!", They yelled.  
  
Jacks eyes got wide as he shook his head 'no', before he knew it the three had pounced on him sending him back.  
  
"Must you do that everytime I come by?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Kisike told him.  
  
Elizabeth walked by them and helped Will in.  
  
Will looked at Jack still lying on the floor then looked at the girls and Shyla and Brandon, who had come down the stairs.  
  
"I have a surprise for you.", he said leading in a boy about the same height as Brandon's. With light brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"JOSH!" Jessica yelled at.  
  
"Dwarf man!" Brandon said.  
  
Josh waved to them both. Then they went back upstairs to Shyla's room.  
  
"Okay, what happened to you?" Shyla asked Josh.  
  
"Well, when that battle was going on and you ran to the healer's guild, I got trapped in a circle. Then when I got out, I went to look for you and couldn't find you. Finally ran into that woman who told me she knew you and before I knew it. I was here and I don't believe we're at SOLAR anymore."  
  
"Naw shit, Sherlock." Kathi replied.  
  
They talked some more about their stays in this time period and how weird some of the people are. Around 6 Elizabeth told them dinner was ready and they all ran down the stairs and into the dining room. Well, Panda was carried. 


	15. Dinner and Shopping!

Dinner went pretty well, Panda was a perfect gentleman. Can't say that about the rest, since Shyla and Kisike started a miniture food fight. And it ended, with Panda being thrown and langing on Jack's head. Then Jack holding him hostage! He said he wouldn't let them have it back, since he could of gotten hurt. But besides all that Elizabeth was telling Will and Jack how her father was having a get together. Jack looked excited, till she told him he couldn't come. He rolled his eyes and said he was coming till she told him.  
  
"You come, and Norrington will probably kill you."  
  
Jack smiled and went into his own world. Elizabeth told the others they could come to the party, but would have to dress up. Josh and Brandon told her they didn't care too much for parties. However the four girls took this oppurtunity to say PARTAY! Will laughed and Elizabeth told them the next day they would go shopping for them something to wear.  
  
"Lets go to Hot Topic!" Kisike squealed.  
  
"Sike, there isn't a Hot Topic." Shyla told her. Kisike whined.  
  
Jack left to go to bed, and of course couldn't leave without giving Sike, Jess, and Kathi and hug. And of course return Panda, which took a while getting him to do that.  
  
After Jack left they all sat there in silence to Jessica started humming some random song, everyone stared at her. She stopped and looked down, then got up and went to the room. One by one they finally left the table and went to bed.  
  
::Next Morning::  
  
Elizabeth had trouble getting people out of bed, mostly the girls. They told her "2 PM is way to early.", but she finally got them up to take them shopping, I tell ya they were thrilled. . .yeah right. They went to the Dress Shop and she had them all try on some really pretty dresses.  
  
Kisike's first dress was extremely tight on her, and she thought she would pass out.  
  
"No wonder all of you people are skinny, even you lunges get killed!" Shyla said to Elizabeth when she came out from trying hers out.  
  
They probably tried on five dresses each and had to finally tell Elizabeth, they just couldn't do it! She looked kind of dissapointed, but was happy they could finally go home. When they got home Jack asked them how it went. Jessica inhaled, "I can actually breathe now."  
  
Jack laughed and walked to Elizabeth, "Lemme guess they didn't like the dresses." She shook her head.  
  
Kisike put her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder and told her, "Give us around 30 minutes before the party to get ready and we will look good, and think we probably saved you tons of money on car insurance by switching to Geico."  
  
Elizabeth just stood there with the confused look on her face, that she often had when around these people. 


	16. Drunken Hyperness

**Disclaimer:** If it's been too long for you to remember. Sadly I still do not own PotC tears. Hopefully one day I will, but I highly doubt it lol.

**AN:** I'm very very very sorry for making yall wait all this time. My muse wouldn't work with me lol, and neither would the computer. So hears the newest chapter, and I'm sorry if it's short or not too good lol.

The girls had been waiting for the night of the party, and when it rolled around all the girls had on kimonos and the guys had on black pants with black button up shirts. They all looked good they thought. Panda was the best looking out of all of them with his bow tie (AN: really kawaii).

They all ran down the stairs and sat with Elizabeth and Will while waiting on the guests. Jack sat with them too, but knew he would have to leave when the guests showed up. He still wanted to be at the party. The first guest arrived and it was Norrington, Jack bolted out of there _really_ fast.

The party started off really dull. The only good part was that they were able to have wine. Sike was the first of them to get a bit tipsy. She walked around holding her wine glass in her hand, gulping it down then getting another. She'd go up to random guests, looked them in the eye, and said "I'm not gonna faint, I'm just too drunk to go any further." Finally, Elizabeth took her to where Jack was and told him to watch her.

Shyla was the next to get drunk and started to jam on her air guitar, and make random noises trying to make 'music'; she thought it sounded good. Soon she had to go to Jack for him to watch her.

Jessica, Kathi, and Panda got drunk, well Panda just had sips . They liked the taste of it alot. So they'd gulp down a glass and go get another one till they finally had too much. And started to walk up to random people and have Panda hop on their shoulder. When they were taken to Jack, he just looked tired.

Josh and Brandon got drunk with their new drinking game. "Elven Trash!" drink. "Dwarven Junk" drink. That was the whole game, they repeated it over and over till they both were passed out and Will had to drag them out. When he put them with the others Jack stood up and said, "What am I suppose to do, watch every drunk guest here?" Will smirked and replied, "It's only these right here, everyone else is only on their second glass, they've had too many to count."

He closed the door leaving Jack with six drunken teenagers and a Panda. Jack sit in his chair watching them, to make sure they didn't hurt themselves. Brandon and Josh were already passed out on the floor, from all the drinking they did. Shyla and Jessica kept walking around the room, running into random pieces of furniture. Kisike tried to hit on Jack with the best line she had, "You're a pretty girl." He had no clue how to comment on that one. Panda and Kathi just clinged to him so they wouldn't fall down.

The room was fairly quiet except for the random slurs and mumbles of words. Shyla left the room and Jack didn't notice because Kisike was standing in front of him. When she moved and he realized Shyla was gone he jumped up and ran to the door. He _had_ to find her! He tip toed around and found her drinking some more. He quickly grabbed her and dragged her back upstairs.

Of course between his leaving and coming back the others (except for Josh and Brandon who were still on the floor) had escaped. He cursed under his breath and put Shyla on the bed walked out closing the door, and locking it so there would be no more escapes. When he went to find them he tip toed down the stairs, and seen Will and Elizabeth coming up the stairs carrying Kisike, Kathi, and Jessica. Who had obviously had more than their share of alcohol.

"Jack, I thought we told you to watch them?" Elizabeth said quietly.

"Isn't my fault they got out."

"Well, I think they're finally drunk enough now to not move." Will said unlocking the door and guiding them into the room.

Will and Elizabeth went back to the party. A few hours later the party was over, so they decided to go check on Jack. They opened the door and found Shyla and Jessica passed out on the floor, Brandon and Josh still on the floor, and Kisike and Kathi using Jack's lap as a pillow. Will looked over at Jack, who just stared back at him.

"I can't get up." Jack whispered.

"Well, now it'll be easier to keep an eye on you." Will said with a smirk and walked out.

The Next Morning

"This is the hardest pillow ever." Whined Kisike punching Jack's leg making him yelp in pain. That woke the rest of them up and they all rubbed their heads. They had the biggest hangovers ever.

"Let's get some coffee." Shyla said trying to get off her pillow. They made it downstairs and seen Will and Elizabeth just sitting there.

"What are yall doing up so early?" Kathi asked them.

"It's noon." Elizabeth replied.

"Like I said, why are yall up so early, got any coffee?"

"Yeah, I'll go make some." Elizabeth said getting up.

"Make sure it's strong. I don't want to drink coffee flavored water." Said Shyla with a weird look on her face imagining what that would taste like.

Ten minutes later they all had some coffee and were asking how the party went, since they didn't remember much. Elizabeth told them about it and all the stupid drunken things they did.

They couldn't believe all the stupid things they did, and they hoped that no one would remember. They were all on like there fourth cup of coffee, and started to get a bit jittery so they needed to go for a walk, to try to burn off some of the hyperness. Will went with them to make sure they didn't get into any trouble. They were all insanely hyper with hangovers to boot. Fortunately for them the caffeine high made them forget about the hangovers.

They walked (er. . .skipped) around the town hugging random people. A few hours later they ran back home, but they lost Will an hour before because he couldn't keep up with them. Their hyperness eventually died down, and they were zombies. So they said 'night' and crashed, sleeping the rest of the day and all night. When they woke up the next morning they asked for some coffee, and everyone told them no more coffee!

"No caffeine?" Kisike shrieked. "How am I suppose to survive?"

"Drink some water." Elizabeth said handing her a glass.

Kisike gulped it down and stared into space, "It just doesn't have that same hyper goodness." She started to quietly fake sob, Will got this concerned look on his face and asked her what was wrong. She looked him in the eye, "I need my caffeine, I'm nothing without it."

Elizabeth spoke up, "But when you all have coffee, you all get insanely hyper and it's really hard to keep up with you. Plus don't you know how long it took Jack to find Will yesterday?"

"Umm. . .how about just a cup a day then? Just so we don't have withdrawal symptoms" Jessica asked her.

"Yeah, Dwarf Man needs his coffee." Josh said to no one in particular.

"Fine just one cup and that's it." Elizabeth replied giving in.

They were happy they could keep their caffeine boost. They made some coffee, and sat back and relaxed.

**AN:** Hope yall liked this _realleh_ weird chapter. I hope it was good for making yall wait so long, I'll try to update more frequently from now on. I'm not promising I will, but I sure will try. R&R Ja ne


End file.
